Random House
by Jazzmin-anime
Summary: Cars, drugs, booze, sex, and anything the average adult may be thinking.  Apply it to the world of Naruto, and you turn the average into the unaverage. Co-written with AssassinNumber7. figure out  the couples
1. Chapter 1

**( *Yumi's P.O.V *)**

I slowly walk down the halls of my highschool. I was on my last year but that didn't make it any better. I hated this place and my silver hair getting in my way wasn't helping my bad mood. My head down as I walked towards my class. I heard several boys give wolf-calls again nothing unusual but it still made me blush and look away as I walked in my class. It was a mechanical history class. My very and only favorite class. The discussion today is cars, It's my expertise so I'm not in such a fowl mood as I should be. 20 minutes pass and it's an open discussion on cars. "Well….I want a mustang." I hear a popular girl say. "With purple on it." She said. "Why? You'll never use it. Not how it was suppose to be used with all that horse-power." I think silently brooding. The teacher looks to me since I've kept quite. "Well… I want a Mercedes with 900 horse power." I saw quietly and I hear a popular girl snicker and I glare at her through my bangs even though she can't see it. "Well I want a dolorina." The girl said smirking. I wanted to hurt her. Did she know how those cars fell apart? I mean it was irrational. "Well…Those cars don't get good gas mileage they don't hold up, and they have a bad engine." I say with venom in my voice. She looks at me shocked. 90% percent of my classmates have never even heard me speak, much less with certainty. Everyone's eyes are on me. I quickly get up and run out. I hate people looking at me, I want to fade into the background I don't ever want to stand out. My eyes are closed I suddenly fall and fall with someone else. I look up. "Oh S-Sasuke-k-kun…" I stutter. He's my closest friend's best friend's baby brother so we do hang out sometimes. "Yumi?" He asked sounding concerned. "Yeah.. I'm fine…"I say quietly blushing. I quickly stand up and took several steps back. "Umm… have to get back to class." I say and turn walking I away. I can hear his footsteps coming in my direction but then he turns and goes back to class. I walk back to my own class and pray the day goes quickly.

(Shini's P.O.V.)

I hate the people who walk into my shop every day. Preps, snotty rich adults, and anyone a normal person might hate. I am a woman mechanic, so I don't get much respect from my 'peers.' Really, who gives a shit whether or not people like me anyway? I mean, I see so many people in here everyday, and the only ones that ever showed me any respect were my sister and Pein's gang. But today, I spot someone different. He has red hair, and he has an epic green Ferrari. He parked the car and got out, leaving his blonde companion in the car. When he approached, I made sure I no longer had grease on my hands so if he wants it, I would be able to shake his hand, like what people usually did.

"My Ferrari has a busted exhaust pipe." He gestured behind him to the cloud of black exhaust that erected from the back of his car, which had been turned off for so long. This guy was so blunt, he was obviously not like the one before, who hinted at anything and everyone.

NONONO. I would _not_ think about that asshat. I went to examine the car, and foun something that no one else had, either. It was well taken care of. It looked like another person had trashed his car. But I wouldn't pry. It wasn't lady-er, excuse me, AWESOME-like.

"Well, it's not just the E pipe, its everything under it, too." I stood, and I saw that the man's friend had gotten out of the car, and he was pissed. I realized just who this blonde was.

"Sup, Dei?" I briefly acknowledged my sister's friend. I turned to the small redhead.

"How long will it take? A month?" He looked defeated. I felt sorry for the poor bastard. I decided to show off a little. I raised my crowbar so that it sat on my shoulder and smirked.

"I'll have it ready for you in eight days."

AN/ PLEAAAAZE DON'T THINK I AM RIPPING OFF OF THE MERCY THOMPSON SERIES!

( * Yumi's P.O.V.*)

I walked into the shop. "Lets go." I say to the girl behind the shops counter. "I have a race and I need to do test runs." I say. She sighed. "I cant, girl. Im sorry, but a dude just came in with his trashed Ferrari. Im gonna be pulling an all nighter for sure." "I don't care. This race means a lot… It's Priscilla's gangs racing against me! The last time I raced her she slammed me! I can't back down and I only have you." My voice was cold and annoyed. Shini just smirked that knowing smirk and ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll come, but you have to take me for coffee afterward." "Deal." I say quickly. "But sis you better not stand me up. This race means the world and then some." I said. Yup she was my older sister as much as I loved/hated to admit it.

It was ages before she met me at the track. I was pacing back and forth. The owner of the garage, Eric had gave me 20 minutes for test runs and sis was late when I finally saw her walk up. "They re-did the track. If I lose you die." My voice held venom in it. She just smiled at my angry tone, a smile I don't usually get to see. But it was gone in an instant and turned back into her smirk.

"I saw Queen DeiDei today." "You did?" I ask smiling. "He's gonna be here for moral support." I say happily. "Not that I need it but he wanted to see me beat them all." I say grinning. I know she's not the biggest fan of DeiDei and she usually doesn't like him, but atleast they didn't fight.

"He was with Mr. Small, Dark, and Red." "Oh you must mean Sasori." I had mentioned Sasori before but she never seemed to care. She shrugged, as if she didn't care.

"He was the one who needed his car fixed. You have any idea who would trash it? Cuz he wouldn't talk about it." "Yeah.. Depends on the kind of trashed. He might of let Dei drive it witch wouldn't end well." I said. "But I know a couple jerks he works with really really hate him so it was probably them." I said sighing. She shook her head, "Must be the dirtbags. His car was immaculate, except for the bottom, which looked like Mr.T had had a go at it." I laugh lightly. "Hm…. I drove that car once on a race when you bailed out. It was sweet!' I said happily as I saw Deidara and the redhead walk up. "Hey." I said. As the two got closer, my sister went to the concession stand, saying she would see me in the booth after the race. Traitor. I was beyond fuming. This race held the garages reputation and mine on the line and she just BAILED OUT! I was beyond pissed. "hey, Whats up?" Deidara asked smiling. "My dead sister." I growl. My bad mood going from bad to worse as I see Pricilla. Deidara smile fell lightly. Sasori, as always, had an indifferent look about his face. "We'll be in the crowd." Deidara said, after all I was doing an illegal drag race. I just nod and sigh. Let the race begin.

(Deidara's P.O.V.)

I looked at my best friend. Though most cant tell, he was really pondering something, as he didn't respond to anything I said. And I'll admit I had a little fun.

"I slept with your mother, it was _amazing._ She can do this thing with her-" he was paying attention now, for he just elbowed me in the crotch. Yes, im that tall.

"So, what do you think of Yumi's sis? You like her any?" Sasori looked confused.

"Who?"

"The Mechanic. You know, the white haired wicked witch of the waste?"

"What do you mean, Deidara?" he was the only one who refused to call me 'Dei.'

"It's not that complicated. You probably love her with how you're acting." I say annoyed he wouldn't use my nickname. He blushed slightly, so I knew I was at least slightly right.

"I wouldn't say love. Mildly interested."

"Hm… Maybe her personality will improve if she gets a life." I say and reach for a cigarette. He grimaces at the smoke.

"Those things are gonna kill you." He hissed. I grinned.

"Gotta love a cancer stick." I said grinning as I lit up.

We approached the box, where Shini was enjoying her evening whiskey. She took a swig.

"Get here okay, Dei? Hi Red." Even the kindest comment from her is turned into a bitter statement.

I saw Yumi pull in and slam the door getting out. "She sabotaged my motor! That witch! Damn Pricilla!" She yelled beyond infuriation. Shini sighed and swung herself over the fence separating the bystanders from the racers. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but at one point Shini got so angry at her sisters ranting that she threw her trusty crowbar at her head. In record time, the car was up and running again.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Sasori asked. For once, he didn't sound angry or annoyed. Just curious. Shini shrugged,.

"I just tweaked a few wires. Obviously that girl has never dealt with an engine that I built."

Yumi nodded when she heard it run seeing as I was leaning against the fence. "They canceled that race cause I stalled this one decides it all." She said and got in the car starting it. Shini climbed back over the fence, and though she didn't know it, we could see the strap of her thong. "You should be more careful Shini, To many boys here you might get her." I said in my I-know-It-All-And-Your-Dumb voice, thus earning SuperCrowbar flying at my face. Sasori chuckled, and I looked at him as if he layed a dozen eggs and grew a tail and two heads. Shini growled.

"what I do with my underwear is none of your business, perv." She then smirked and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"DEIDARA IS A FUCKING PERVERT! NO CHILD IS SAFE! RUN-" But thankfully no one could hear her over the screams of Yumi winning. But thankfully for me Yumi heard and hit her sister over the head hard. "Leave. My. Best. Friend. Alone." She growled out glaring at Shini. Sasori didn't seem to think it was cruel. He was laughing and smiling, something that I have never seen him do.

"Do you glory in my pain, Danna?" I sniffled dramatically.

"Yes brat, Yes I do." Sasori said grinning.

(Sasori P.O.V.)

I have no idea what was going on. One minute we were talking about cars, the next we were talking about Deidara's being a pervert. What the fuck has the world come to? I could barely hear Yumi and Shini talking but Yumi looked angrily at her sister. "I hate her." Deidara said pouting. "And you." I shrugged.

"You should've been smarter about who you insulted, you idiotic blonde." I pondered as to why I defended that infernal woman. Yes, she interested me, yes, she was fixing my Ferrari, but I did not know her. I saw a boy with shoulder length silver hair walk up to the two girls. He smirked and hugged Shini lifting her off the ground easily. It kind of disappointed me, her having a boyfriend.

"That's their brother, Hidan." Deidara said, as if reading my thoughts. He saw the shock in my eyes, no matter how hard I tried to hide it.

"I know you too well, Danna. You should go talk to her." Deidara said.

"Why and with her family around? Are you insane?" I demanded as I saw Hidan hug and lift Yumi off the ground comforting what Deidara told me. I had thought it might have been a cruel prank: With him you never know. The trio made their way up to my friend and I. I tried to rid my features of all emotions. Emotions got in the way. Yumi was smirking. "Told you, You won." Deidara said gloating. Yumi nodded and hugged Deidara tightly.

"Of course she fucking won, dickless wonder. She's from my own flesh and fucking blood."

"You are being so retarded, Zealot. Deidara does have a dick; it's just a small one." Shini snorted. What is it about this girl that made me laugh? I do not even think I want to know. the girl grabbed the cuff of my shirt and began to drag me away.

"Im gonna take Red home, Kay guys? I know you always go to the after parties." She took me to her Mustang and forced me into the passenger side.

"How did you know I didn't want to be there?" I asked softly. She shrugged no emotion present.

"As much as I love my sister, I don't want to be at this party. Bad things always happen.

"Aren't you afraid for your sister?" she shook her head.

"She has Hidan and Deidara. She'll be just fine." The hard edge was gone from her voice for once. It was amazing what that tone could do to change her. For a portion of a second, she lost all the scars and grease and became an innocent girl, then the walls were rebuilt. Sasori couldn't wait to see exactly what this girl was.


	2. Chapter 2

(Shini's P.O.V.)

I see Sasori out of the corner of my eye. He is leaning on his elbow, staring out of the window of my 'Stang. It's hard to believe that I have actually made him laugh. He seems to be the type of person who would sooner die than show any emotion.

Emotions made you weak.

"Where do you live, boy?" at my question, he muttered something, but I didn't catch it.

"Huh?"

"I'm twenty-one." He sighed. I smirked, feeling smug.

"I'm twenty-two, kid. So im allowed to call you 'boy, kid, baby,' or whatever else floats my boat."

Sasori growled lightly. "A year doesn't matter." He said sighing. "Here and then down the next road and we're there." He said sighing. I could feel that he was the type of person who wanted to be in control of any situation he was involved in. And just our luck, we are stuck in traffic. I turned on my radio, trying to drown out the sound of the horns of the other angry drivers. As the song 'Cancer' by My Chemical Romance came on Sasori began to sing, and I have to admit he sung like an angel. I pulled over and stared at the boy in my car.

"How did you learn to sing like that?"

"My mother…. Sung like that I just copied her… No one ever taught me." Sasori said once the song ended looking away, embarrassed. I think he did it subconsciously.

Turn away,

If you could get me a drink

Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded

Call my aunt Marie

Help her gather all my things

And bury me in all my favorite colors,

My sisters and my brothers, still,

I will not kiss you,

'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you

"Oh really? That's cool." I say not sure what to say.

"This song…She died of cancer a few years back.. This song reminded me of her…" Sasori voice cracked.

The poor kid was crying, he made no noise, just let the tears fall down his face. I leaned down and took his chin in my hands, forcing him to look at me. I don't know why exactly, but I kissed him. He froze in shock, then wrapped his arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. Sasori suddenly pulled away. "No.. Don't." He said his voice cracking the tears slowly stopped after getting heavier. "No.. I'm not going to kiss you. I mean I like you but I will get to know you first." He stated. I smiled, for real this time.

"Sure."

Sasori nodded as they pulled up to his apartment. "I'd invite you up. But as you know I live with Deidara and I've never ment a less clean person in my life." Sasori said sighing. Ever-present smirk; back.

"You haven't seen Yumi's room, have you? Im positive I could deal with it." I squeezed his shoulder then opened the door for him.

"I have to get home early, if Yumi decided to come back from the party early. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Dei has your home number. I'll just call you there." Sasori said smiling and kissed my cheek.

I pulled out of the driveway, never expecting what would be there was waiting for me.

(Hidan P.O.V.)

I decided to stay at my sisters' house. Yumi had went to Deidara's friends place for the party and he was sure she'd be ok. A few hours ago I had heard Shini come home and I haven't heard anything else till the door slam closed. I walk down the stairs and see Yumi. She's changed outfits and as per usual she had died her a dark purple and changed her eye color with contacts so no one would guess that when she went to school and the one that raced was the same person. Yumi looked up as Shini walked up to her. I heard the clap of flesh against flesh. Shini had slapped her sister in the face. Yumi's eyes were round and wide with shock. "What the hell Shini?" She demanded. I have never seen Shini this angry before. It scared me. Jashin help us all. My sister, when growing up, was always either calm or sarcastic. But she never got angry. Ever. So I knew that Shini had a justified reason for getting angry.

Yumi's eyes were wide still with angry. "What?" She demanded not knowing why Shini had hit her. I could hear them perfectly though they couldn't see me and I could kinda see them. I could see that Shini's eyes looked enraged. It wasn't what Yumi was wearing though it was more provocative then usual it wasn't worse then what she herself wore so I could not figure out what happened.

"What did that bastard do to you?" she yelled.

"What do you mean? No ones done anything to me!" Yumi yelled back. I noticed her eyes looked alittle bigger and her pupils more rounded than normal but nothing big.

"Don't you fucking lie to me, Yumi! I can smell the weed on your breath!"

My mouth dropped. I knew Yumi was having a rough time and I knew that she didn't like her school, but drugs? I couldn't believe it.

"That's not true! I didn't take any drugs at all!" Yumi said. I could see that it took all of Shini's strength to not smack her again. All she did was open the door.

"If you are going to lie to me, then get out of my house." I decide its gone far enough by now so I quickly walk out and get in between them. "Shini… Whats up?" I said though I knew. My eyes were concerned.

"Shini just doesn't understand." Yumi said her voice rough.

"DEIDARA! Everything is his fault! He gave you the drugs, didn't he, Yumi!" I look at Yumi who now has tears in her eyes. "Why do you hate him? He protected me when you couldn't after you moved out and Hidan was gone and Mom hurt me! Dei-chan protects me!" Yumi yelled. I sighed and looked at Shini. She didn't cry. She never cried. The older Jashinist sighed and bent so she could see Yumi at eye level. "Now listen to me, sis. I left to get custody of you. If I didn't, you would be dead now. Im sure of it. And I had to get Hidan out first. In case you hadn't realized this, he had a tumor, and couldn't take care of himself. Im grateful to Deidara for taking care of you, but this is unreasonable and unjust." Yumi continued crying heavier. I sighed. I hadn't seen or known Yumi before Shini had taken custody of her. She had no clue she just remembered the two years of absolute pain and terror without her older sister and only Deidara there, especially with her boyfriend and everything that happened. I just sighed. "Shini.." My voice is quite and calm. "She doesn't know…" I said as I see Yumi crying harder.

"Hidan had a brain tumor. It grows every five years, and he has to go to chemo Then, because it slowly eats at his brain cells. With today's technology, we know he will be okay, he just won't live to be 100. I don't want you to go full retard. Tell me what Deidara gave you." None too subtle.

"H-he didn't give me anything!" Yumi said defending her friend. While Shini was talking Yumi and hugged me tightly muttering apologies and she still looked scared out of her mind. "Shini…" I said trying to get her to understand Yumi was shattered and should be handled gently not with our usual crassness.

"Go to your room, Yumi. I need to talk with your brother for a minute." Yumi ran up the stairs and into her room but I saw and I knew Shini didn't her calling someone. "What is it?" I asked.

"What should I do, bro? She gets in trouble at school. I knew she liked Jell-O shots, but I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I mean, it was only a Jell-O shot, right? But the drugs…what has Deidara done to her?"

"Its not just Dei the whole crew that she races with are into drugs, granted Dei's probably the main source but he's not someone you're ever gonna get her to stop talking to. You were alittle harsh but you had every right to be." I say and take a breath. "And you and I were in trouble at school everyday." I say. She barks out a short, harsh laugh.

"Should I talk to him?"

"You can try. But Dei's way to far gone.. Yumi worries me though. I mean we were immune to drugs pretty much cause of Mom but oh well…. Yumi might get her head on straight but the drugs and cigarettes have to stop."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Hidan." As she left for her room, "You didn't cuss at all just now."

"OH, GODDAMNIT!" I growled and grabbed her wrist hugging her. "We'll fucking figure it out damn it."

(Yumi P.O.V.)

I slowly woke up hungover from whatever pills Me Deidara and the crew took last night. I usually didn't do drugs but last night I was angry and stressed. I called Deidara sighing.

"Hey." I say when he awnsers.

"Hey, Yu. Pretty kick-ass party last night, huh?"

"Of course it was, All my victory parties are. Duh! But when I got home Shini and I got in a huge nock-out fight."

"I never really liked her. Did you kick her ass?"

"Nah, Hidan was there and I don't like getting in fights with family, besides I need a mechanic… God what did we even take last night?"

"Reifies. What did Shini get mad at you over?"

"That I took drugs. And she hates you now just so you know.. So I'd stay away from her if you value your life." I said.

"Will Hidan try to kill me?"

"Maybe he will. God that stuff was amazing, stupid hang over though."

"Guess what Sasori told me?"

"He loves Shini? Oh I read her dairy so I knew that they kissed."

"You suck."

"Why thank you. Look can I stay over there for a few days? Then I can skip school and practice and she won't have a clue."

I heard a "HELL TO THE NO!" from outside of my door.

"So can I?" I ask ignoring my sibling on the other side of the door. I'd be gone before they even noticed, I could always pretend he said no and pretend I had to race."

"I WILL GET SASORI TO KICK YOU OUT."

I growled and thanked my stars my friend kept a separate apartment to his own. "Pretty please?" I said knowing my door was locked.

"He told me about Deidara's apartment room. Haha. I win."

"He doesn't have a key and Dei hides his, either there or I'm staying with Itachi!" I scream back, Another safe haven my sister couldn't touch. Itachi's house.

"Congrats, you have been placed under house arrest. Ill get Hidan to take the day off."

I smirked she had already jumped out of the window onto the tree and was driving the way to her car when she called Itachi. "Hey can I stay at your apartment please?"

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

I walked down stairs to see Yumi, in all her beautiful glory in my kitchen talking to Itachi. I hid and listened in. "Well Shini and I got in a fight I need to stay here."

"Did she kick you out?"

"No said I couldn't leave. Being a complete bitch."

"Shini never does something without reason. She was my science partner in school. Did you do something to make her worry?"

"NO! She just doesn't like Deidara and was trashing him. I wanted to hang out but Sasori and Shini are in love so that means Shini would have Sasori would kick me out. . And with school I just can't go home." She said quietly. Itachi was silent for some time.

"Yumi, I deal with children like you all the time at work. I can tell when I'm being lied to."

"I'm not a kid and my motives aren't childish! I'm your age but didn't want to skip grades you bastard! And I'm not lying I went to the race and won then the after party.. I wore Dei's jacket home witch well.." Itachi knew Deidara took drugs. "So she freaked out and doesn't like him."

"Yes! That's what I have been trying to say!"

"So, if you were telling the truth, you wouldn't mind if I charch Deidara with distribution of drugs to minors?"

"Dei didn't give me drugs! His jacket just smelled like the damn stuff and you fucking bastard!" Yumi could have just as foul as mouth as Hidan. "Dei trust you and if you hurt him I will never forgive." She said quickly standing up her eyes glowing an evil red.

"If he didn't give them to you, then he shouldn't get in trouble."

"But you know he's got drugs at his place! You know what they'll find! The cops hate him!"

"Whats a two hundred dollar fine to Deidara?"

"that would go on his record! You know he wants to get in to the art school and they won't take him if he's got a record! That's his dream Dammit!"

"So you are admitting to it?"

"Not a chance in hell! I never took drugs!"

I could hear a few beeps on the phone.

"Dei? Its Itachi. Yumi here thinks that you didn't give her anything last night. She said that you would subject yourself to a home search to prove it. So, did you give her anything? Yes? Thank you for your time."

"You bastard!" She said and slapped him. "I didn't take it…. And I never said I'd let you do that! You're a manipulating fucking creep! How could you? I trusted you!"

"I'll put health to trust any day."

"how could you!" She demanded tears in her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with it! You've never reprimanded Deidara or Kakuzu when he use to do it! Why am I so damn different?"

"Kakuzu's meth was prescribed to him for his back. And Deidara is older; I have no say in what he does. But I promised Shini that I wouldn't let the same thing happen to you what happened to your parents."

"My parents…..Don't mean anything!" I heard Yumi's voice crack. Even I knew never to bring up parents with her, it was a very tough subject one that sent her on edge. "And Kakuzu was younger then me and that doctor was fake your just a hypocrite!" I heard her yell and could see her shaking though she couldn't see me neither could Aniki.

"Im sorry, Yumi. I made sure that that doctor was arrested for his crime. And Kakuzu didn't even know that doctor was a fake. He took a lie detector test to prove it."

"Yeah and the very drugs you use every day can't make some give a false pass? It's not fare! You're just being mean to me. Just like the rest of them…Just like the kids at school and like Akugami… I hate them all…Why are betraying me to?" I could hear my older brother sigh.

"You want to know a secret?"

Yumi nodded silently. I felt sorry for her, But this was a side for Yumi I only saw at races and at our or Dei's house. At school she was sad and quiet and when any guy she didn't know got near her she ran away. Always.

"Will you tell Deidara if I tell you? It's to help him get better."

"Not unless you want me to…And who says we're not good if we take drugs? Why are we 'sick?"

"Unlike you, Those things are eating away at the inside of his stomach."

"They are?" She said sounding scared. My brother nodded.

"So you'll stay quiet?"

She nodded. "If you want me to Itachi.. But I'll do me best to get him to stop…I cant lose Dei" She said tears in her eyes. At school or anywhere but with friends she seems emotionless and a black void. It almost scared and definitely shocked me how much more real she was now.

"Next week, I'm having my friend from the rehab center come and get him. you can visit, there are busses every day at 5 to take you there."

Yumi's eyes were wide. This ment her sanctuary disappeared. THE one she could always see and whenever she called would come would be gone. "O-ok…"She said her voice a mere croak. She didn't want to go home and she didn't want to just see Dei when other people thought it was ok.

"I know what you're thinking, Yumi. He will come home as soon as he gets better."

"S-so.. Akugami has being coming around…And no one protects me or understands me like him…. Akugami will get me without him."

"If you would like, you could go with him."

"I'm not sick! I don't want people in my past! I don't want people looking through my closets to find skeletons! Besides some of those rehab places hurt people and do cruel punishment….Why cant he stay?"

"I know you're not sick. If you just go and stay in one of the rooms, they wont sift through you. And I have stayed in there at one point in life. Its not that bad."

Yumi couldn't stay. "you idiot!" I felt like saying. She couldn't race there and she was scared of people other then the ones she knew. "But all those people all those weirdoes…All those people who hurt other people…"

"It's not an asylum, Yumi. It's a rehabilitation center. And if you call them freaks, then you are calling Deidara a freak. Is Dei a freak?"

"But I know the place your taking about! Court orders people to go there! People who use drugs in other crimes! And Deidara's not a freak. And Who said I needed rehabilitation anyway? I'm fine just the way I am and so is Dei!" Itachi stood.

"You are dense." He left the house.

I quickly ran over and caught her as she collapsed. "Aniki!" I screamed praying he could hear me.

No response.

I called 9-1-1 as Yumi's breathing shallowed.


	3. Chapter 3

(Deidara's P.O.V.)

I paced the floor in the hospital waiting room. The wait was driving me insane. Why was Yumi here? Why was Itachi not here? But the most important question; what the hell happened?

Shini was like stone. How the hell could she be so cool when her sister sat in the EW, possibly dying? Sasori was sitting next to her, holding her hand, as if it was perfectly normal to be with the ice princess. Fucking bitch. Hidan was pulling out his hair, eyes wide with worry. Then the doctor came.

"It was just an allergic reaction to a type of sugar." The doctor said. "She's in room 666 and recovering. You can go see her." He said and walked away. Sasori sighed. "Well that's good." He said quietly. At this point I wasn't sure if he was trying to calm the damn Ice princess or me down. If it for my benefit it was epic fail. I quickly grabbed my jacket and walked into Yumi's room where she lay her eyes closed, breathing even and shallow, silver hair spewed out about her other wise the picture of beauty and health.

Shini followed soon after, with the same blank expression on her face.

"Is…she okay?" She whispered. It made my blood boil.

"'Is she okay?' Of course she's not fucking okay! Yumi's sitting here in the damn hospital, and it's all your fault!" a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Maybe if I wasn't so hard on her…I'm so sorry, Yu." And she was gone. Sasori was angry, even though he kept a straight face.

"what the hell was that for?"

"That fucking bitch! Yumi would have been with me if it weren't for her! She wouldn't be in a near-death damn coma! She'd be watching stupid movies and laughing! How dare you blame me. You just met her and I've been your friends for fucking years!" I yelled angrily. I realized then that I was crying, and probably had been the whole time. "YU-Yu's so special.. And Shini ruins it." I said my voice cracking.

"I'm not taking sides, Deidara. I'm just saying that Shini has been working hard to make Yumi's life better, and you giving the kid heroine isn't going to help."

"That's a load of bullshit. Yumi's life was great. She raced. That was her life. She told me so." I took her hand, trying not to cry again. She said something.

"No…don't send…to rehab…" Itachi and Sasuke stood in the doorway. I clenched my fists. If anyone would want to send me away, it would be the weasel.

"Itachi, anything you need to tell me? about sending someone to rehab?" I growled through clenched teeth. He shrugged and walked into the room, Sasuke trailing after him. Sasuke looked broken. His eyes were wide, and his pupils dilated.

"I have nothing to say. You probably already know."

Yumi was clenching my hand tightly. I squeezed back gently trying to be gentle with the girl who looked so delicate. "No. Dei-chan…Please don't take him away Itachi-kun…." She said her voice weak and raw. "If you wanted to send me to rehab you bastard then you talk to me! You don't go and talk to Yumi about it. All you fucking accomplished is that you hurt her and badly." I said through clenched teeth my eyes closed. Sasori sighed lightly when he saw my hand that wasn't her clenched in a fist and shaking with rage. "Yumi needs me here with her. Not of in some damn rehab center. She needs me next to her." My voice was clear crisp and not an ounce of emotion in it. I sure sing I was pissed. I couldn't believe he'd do that. Yumi was mine, I had to protect her. I was the very first one she turned to. I couldn't just skip out.

"But would she be able to have you when the drugs eat the rest of the way through your stomach?"

"That doctors was lying! It's not true! I'm perfectly fine. I can't leave her! I cant…Ever. I promised her." I said quietly my hands shaking. I was crying again. Itachi shook his head in disgust.

"You sicken me."

then they were gone.

Sasori sighed. "Look I know you think the docs lying and maybe he over exaggerated and tons of other stuff. I'll agree. But what if Yumi stayed with me? I'd watch her and be careful." Sasori said.

"That's fine with me."

(Hidan's P.O.V.)

I ran through the streets. I just can't take it anymore. I end up at the park, my flask in hand. I try to ignore all of the parents who stare at my booze with a disgusted look in their eyes, only one person seemed to not care about the rum. He even came over to offer me a cigarette in exchange for some alcohol. I take the cig though I don't usually smoke. I light up easily. "Im Kakuzu." He said. "Hidan." I reply. "Hm.. Whats the symbol around your neck?" He asked. "Fucking Jashin." I said smirking. "My religion." "Hm that's cool." He said after taking a drink. "Of course it fucking is." "Zealot." He said. "And damn proud." I said. The man laughed, causing me to turn my smirk into a smile. Kakuzu had a beautiful laugh. Kakuzu looked at the time and sighed. "I'm sorry but I have to go back to work." He took my hand and wrote a number on it. "call me." HE said and walked off as I watched. The man left me nothing but a cigarette, his name, and a very confusing memory.

Kakuzu…

(Yumi P.O.V)

I slowly open my eyes to see crowded hospital room. A quick glance shows me Itachi, Sasuke, Shini, Hidan, and Sasori were all there I didn't see Deidara anywhere and that was alittle disconcerting.. Shini was slapping my cheek lightly, "Wakey wakey, 'lil sis. Wakey wakey or DIE!" she then slapped me really hard, leaving my cheek red and stinging. I had tears in my eyes. "ow….big sis why did you hit me? I was just sleeping…" I whined. "I'm really tired..." I said quietly and looked around. Sasuke by far was the worse off looking completely broken. Shini only grinned, striking a Grell pose.

"You have been 'sleeping' for about a week. Your sister was just about to lose it. The doctor said that slapping you softly wouldn't hurt. Shini, notice when I said SOFT." Sasori added, shaking his head. Yumi smiled and hugged her sister tightly. "Thank you sis…that means you still care…"She was squeezing Shini tightly tears in her eyes. "I love you big sis."

"Meh, you owe me money, dude. Couldn't let you nod off without getting my pay." Shini said in a harsh tone. I looked up to see her smiling. She was only teasing. I smile at her and then let go and turn to Sasori. "Hey Sasori I just thought that I would say thanks. I'm pretty sure you were the only thing that kept Dei and Shi-nii-sama sane while I was sleeping. So thanks."

Sasori shrugged, "I think in my mission to keep THEM sane, I lost a bit of my OWN sanity. I. Can't. Take. It. ANYMORE! Stay awake, DAMNIT!" I laughed heartily smiling happily. "I understand trust me I will." I said as Dei walked back in I was wrapped in a very tight bear hug. It was tight but I could tell Dei was trying not to hurt me at all. I smiled leaning into the embrace happily.

"Blondie has a baby-" Shini was about to yell, but Sasori covered her mouth. "let them have their moment alright? He's been worried about her so just let them be." He whispered in her ear. And yes I can read lips. (Sasori turns to the readers, "What Shini was about to say would've made you want to kill 7-chan and Jazz-chan, so we kinda bleeped it out.")

I just then realize that Sasori can break through the fourth wall. I smiled as Deidara let me go. I glared and made him and Shini stand in front of me. " Now listen Dei I know you were upset but that's no reason to make my sister cry! You have absolutely no right to do anything like that. What she was doing was looking out for me and you will apologize. This wasn't your fault Dei but it also wasn't Shini's or Itachi's so stop acting like it is." My voice was stern but gentle. "And Shini, did you even bother to ask me why I did drugs? No you didn't! All did was just assume and assume."I growl and sigh. "And you can't blame Dei for my issues. I chose to take the drugs and it's my choice. Overall you both acted like immature asses and complete idiots. It's completely fucked up and you know it." I stated. "see I woke about 40 minutes ago when it was just Itachi here. He told me everything." Deidara looked guilty. But Shini only looked pissed. "No! Neither of you listened or even cared about who you hurt. All you did was snap at everything." I said harshly. "So you can glare all you want Shi-nii-sama but you know I'm right."

"No! It was not my fault! It was all that damned blonde! You were such a sweet girl before you met him! Now look at you! You're a fucking drug addict and you always will be as long as he is your friend!" Shini screamed. I look at her calmly. "THE first time I did drugs was with Hidan 2 weeks after I left mom's house. And you know what I found? They make it better! They make the pain of Akugami of mom of all the bullshit in my life go away. They make me feel NORMAL again something I haven't felt in years. I'm not scared of ever single person I fucking meet and I don't have to really on Deidara. I've gone 3 months without drugs. I'm not addicted or drug addled. What I am when I'm on them is happy and you may not see it, but Hidan does Dei does and even Sasori fucking sees it!" I said strictly but calmly.

"And don't make excuses for Hidan. He gave me the meds when we were at a party and he was trying to impress this guy he liked. He watched me carefully and made sure I didn't OD but I was fucking stressed out and he thought it would help and it did!" I said angrily.

"Yes, I know. He already got his ass kicked for that. I have to lock away his medical marijuana now, and only give it to him when he is in pain." Shini crossed her arms, "And also, have you ever stopped to think that Sasori-kun tried to stop Blondie? He hates the smell and he hates how it ruins people's lives. Sorry I talked for you, Red." Sasori just took steps back wanting to stay out of the argument. "Look ok so forget everything else. What about the part where I'm not a completely nervous fucking wreck without you or something watching over me? That the only way I can race now a days is if I take drugs first? That I almost lost the one thing I care about because between my mother and my boyfriend I was terrified. Oh no you wouldn't because you were mommy's little angel. She never tried to burn you alive. I'm sorry but I'm still living with the scars of shit you couldn't ever understand.." I say. It was the truth to, Shini had never been hurt by their mother it had always always been Yumi.

"Yumi, you do realize that I tried to save you from the fire? In fact, I almost died. You wanna see?" Shini pulled up her tank top up to just below her chest to reveal a rather large scar, covering the entirety of her back and stomach. " I never said you didn't Shini. I' m saying that I was in a coma for 3 weeks while you were out of the hospital in 10 days. You got candy and presents and when you got home, I got beat to almost death. So to cope with my memories I take drugs. They help and do something hardly nothing else I can."

"Is that what she told you? Is that what you really believe?"

"Well why wouldn't I after all you were always Mom's princess."

"I should've known. You never got to see me, so of course you wouldn't know the difference."

"Well of course, Because mommy wouldn't want me to soil her princess. My point is Shini that I went threw hell while mom protected you. She never once hit you. I hav - had an abusive boyfriend and I'm always on the edge of a breakdown so if the drugs make it so I can look at myself in the mirror and not think I'd be happier dead then I'm ok with that."

"Mom lied to you, kid."

"Yeah right. Even if she did, you're always the princess while I got hurt for everything you did." I say. As I'm talking I realize what she said.

"I was in a coma for three months, kid. Check my medical records."

" Wow..Sis I'm sorry and I thank you because no one would of came after me if you hadn't. And I love you for that and so much more But you're ignoring the point. We were arguing about how you don't listen! You automatically blame Dei or Hidan. Your doing just what mom did. I can do no wrong and everything is someone's else's fault." I say.

"You don't think I know that? I know im a shitty sister, and im an even shittier guardian. Go live with Blondie. I just don't care anymore. I just cant take it." Suddenly My eyes fall closed.

( Sasori's P.O.V.)

I see Yumi's eyes close and her heart monitor started to freak out like she was going in to shock. She looked like she was having a seizure and breaking down. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and the nurses and several doctors immediately rushed in. Shini looked ahead of her with dead eyes. A few moments later, she walked out of the room. No one noticed, they were too worried about Yumi. Yumi looked like she was dying and a few minutes later we were all rushed out. In the hall Sasuke broke down crying and quietly talking to Itachi who was trying to calm him down. Deidara was sitting in a chair head in his hands shacking and crying his eyes out. I sigh and realized Shini had left wanted to follow her, but I knew that Dei was pretty unstable, and with what had just happened could do something horrible and reckless and probably life altering and Shini has a good head on her shoulders, while Dei didn't and was most likely going to do something horrible, either to himself or someone else.

I let her go, which was probably the worst mistake I could've ever made in my entire life.

(Shini's POV)

I am nothing.

I am nothing.

I am nothing.

I am nothing.

I am nothing.

I walked out of that cursed area.

She doesn't love me anymore.

She doesn't love me anymore.

She doesn't love me anymore.

She doesn't love me anymore.

She doesn't love me anymore.

I am in my room.

I am exactly like her, that blasted woman.

I shouldn't be here.

I shouldn't even exist.

I am filthy.

I see a blade. One shiny, little blue blade. I pick it up and hold it lovingly in my hands.

"Hello, my little friend. Im Shini, death to all positive emotion sent my way. I am a graveyard. But you understand that, don't you, my little friend? You end people in a sea of blood, don't you? Will you help me, little one? Will you set me free? One day?" I looked to the blade, taking its silence as a agreement. I press the blade to my skin.

Thank you, sweetie.


	4. Chapter 4

( Hidan's P.O.V.)

I look as Shini walks back in Yumi's Hospital room. The doctors said her system went into shock because of an emotional trauma. Since she was able to talk now, all she did though was cry and beg for Shini. It seemed like those words and cut her so deep that she couldn't even function. I sigh and look back and forth my two sisters. One question going through my mind ''How in hell did we end up like this?'

Shini only sat still, not even bothering to listen to her sister crying for her. The broken toy, as Itachi would say. I sigh and look at Itachi pretty much begging for help with this. I mean Yumi was crying for Shini and not able to see anyone else, her emotions stunned by the one person she thought would all ways love her walk away, and Shini didn't seem to hear her at all. Basically that ment we were screwed, and I was hoping just maybe the psycho-babble guy could help. Itachi only shook his head.

"They need to work this out themselves." He whispered in my ear.

"Alright can you atleast give them both some drugs to calm down? I mean Shini's look like she's dead and all Yumi can do is cry. I mean you can see its about send Sasuke and Dei over the edge, and to be honest I'm not much better." I whisper back sighing.

"I can do nothing about Shini without a few sessions and a PERSCRIBED drug, but I can give Yumi a bit of tranquilizer. Not enough to knock her out, just enough to get her to shut up."

"Alright." I sighed. " I guess I can deal with Shini I mean I know you have like a N.P. degree so I thought you could prescribe something but I understand and thanks. I mean even getting Yumi to clam up and calm down for a few hours would be great for her and for the rest of us." I say quietly and quickly. After getting Yumi to quiet down, he pulled me aside.

"I would like you to send Shini to me every so often at my office. I think a few counseling sessions would be good for her. Free of charge."

"Thanks a lot Itachi that means a lot…. But I am not a miracle working and seriously there is no way in hell Shini would be willing to go. I mean I can try to do it. And I will I mean I just kinda doubt it." I say sighing.

"Tell her it's court ordered. She needs help, whether she likes it or not."

I sigh and nod. "Your right, and she's not the only one. I mean… Yumi and Dei also need it. I'll definitely tell her that. I'll say it's needed to re-asses her guardian ship of Yumi and that it's about Yumi not her. I was wonder if you know what's wrong with both of them? And if you could maybe get them to talk to each other? I mean Yumi and Shini both look broken." I hate sounding desperate but I'm facing facts and the facts are: I am desperate. Very desperate.

"One of the problems that they share is denial. They both deny their problems. Yumi her addiction, and Shini her over-protectiveness. Shini is depressed, she thinks she is an inadequate Guardian to Yumi, and thinks Deidara can do so much better for her. Yumi is suffering from posttraumatic Stress, among other things. She is still reeling about what happened years ago. She needs to let go. I do not think we will be able to get those two to talk to each other. Yumi would beg, and Shini would stay silent as the grave." I sigh and nod. I look up as the nurse walked in and made us all leave so she could give Yumi a shot.

(Shini P.O.V.)

The next day, we were all gathered in Yumi's room at the hospital. I then saw a familiar head of red. I thought it was my Sasori, but the person, who it really was, was not my dear Sasori.

I watch as he walked over and my sister actually smiled saying. "hey babe. I missed you." Then he hugged Yumi tightly and they kissed.

"Hello, Yumi. Are you okay?" Gaara said to my sister softly. I clenched my throat, to keep from screaming.

I remember.

Us smiling.

Us laughing.

His teal eyes sparkling with tears of happiness.

Our child growing in my belly.

My happiness.

His anguish.

His back as he walked out of the door, leaving me behind.

With only the money for the dreaded deed.

My sadness.

The door, six months later.

Crushing the innocent baby in my stomach.

He doesn't even notice me. All he sees is Yumi. I remember when we use to be like that. Yumi smiled and nodded softly in reply. "Yeah..it was just an allergic reaction ,,,I was having coffee at Itachi's and forgot to remind him that I can't have a kind of sugar." I tried not to remember the pain in my belly then. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, pretending the little one was still there.

I would've called it Rin, whether it was a boy or a girl. He noticed me then. But he just smiled and went back to quietly talking with Yumi. I want to scream as I see him kiss Yumi again. "That's good you should be out of here soon…and then we can hang out again." Gaara said to Yumi. Sasori walked over to me, not knowing what was wrong. "Shini Whats wrong?" he asked quietly as Yumi and Gaara kissed again. I hug my knees close to me, smiling a little at him, "It's nothing, really. I have a stomachache, that's all." "Liar./ There's a tear running down your face. So just tell me the truth ok? What did that bastard do now?" Sasori said sighing. He and I look up as Yumi laughed and smiled Gaara sitting next to her holding her tightly. I jump up.

"It's none of your fucking business, Sasori!" I yell, running out of the room and to my house, completely ignoring my car. I'm surprised, when I feel arm's wrap around me and realize that Sasori followed me all the way here. He hold's me close and tightly, but not enough to hurt. "Look,. I like you…" He sighed. "I really REALLY like you ok? I don't like seeing you in any pain.. And this is killing me." I break free of his hold, turning to face him.

"Get the fuck away from me, 'Sori! Just go away!"

Sasori just looked at me and smiled ever so angelic. "no. You cut yourself I can tell the signs like the one on your wrist, you're in pain. I'm not gonna let you go on suffering like this. I can't do it…. I can't let you get hurt anymore. You might hate me but you know what? I'm fucking use to it. What do you think Dei does every time I stop him from doing something stupid or going down a bad road? Well that's where you're going now but I plan to stop you." His voice was calm and cool.

"No! I don't need your help! I can handle things on my own!"

"No you can't Shini. I know you can't and you know you can't. You are going down a very bad road. And the sad part is that you don't think anyone can stop you and it's ok. Now please awnser what did Gaara do?"

"Did I ever tell you I was supposed to have a baby, 'Sori?" I growl.

Sasori's eyes widened. "Ah I heard Temari talk about you. She said Gaara knocked some girl up then left her, but she had a miscarriage. I'm really sorry Shini… That fate shouldn't of happened to anyone much less someone as special and kind as you."

"It was on purpose, did Tamari tell you that?"

"no she didn't but Gaara's an ass anyway. Shini trust me things are better now because of that.. I know it's not a road you would of picked but it lead you here. I'm so sorry and I can't believe something that bad would happen, and you have my condolences Shini you do. But I seriously can't let you ruin your life over that. You are strong, smart and beautiful and deserve so much better." He said, kissing my forehead. I pull away, slapping him in the face.

"God Dammit! Cant you even listen to me for once? Gaara came for some of his things six months after he dumped me. we got into an argument. I was foolish enough to stand behind the door when he threw it open and left. He heard my screams, but he did nothing." Sasori eyes looked wide and shocked but he quickly recovered. "well I'm sorry. He deserves to rot in hell and I'll make sure he gets his, I swear I will Shini. This is just another reason. I'm sorry that it had to be you. I'm sorry he left you there I am. I'm sorry, That is horrible and should never of happened. You had ever right to act the way you did." Sasori said, but was still holding me. "But I can't let you hurt yourself anymore Shini."

"Why do you automatically assume I'm cutting myself? I slipped, idiot. I was holding one of my craft tools, and I slipped on some oil in the garage, heading to my studio. I nicked myself, that's all."

"bullshit. How fucking stupid do you think I am? Please do not insult me. Because that lies pathetic, if it was just a slip' why wrap up your whole entire arm to hide a little 'nick?" Do you think I'm that dumb? That's a sure sing of cutting. And Hidan told me that there was blood in room. I heard him telling Itachi who is actually very worried about you and Yumi. Do you realize that I know what to look for with cutting because I use to cut? Did that ever cross your fucking mind? That I wasn't stereotypical saying it, but from experience." For the last past Sasori sounded insulted that I had thought he had just assumed. "I don't assume shit. That's Deidara's job not mine." Sasori said.

"Look, asshole!" I yell, tearing the entire bandage wrap off, exposing the clean dark crimson line, "I slipped, idiot. The supposed blood in the room was my red water, meant to look like blood. Before all this madness, I was planning on making it look like some serial killer had turned me into a human pin cushion."

Sasori looked at me. "Uh-uh. Sure." Sasori said sarcastically. "Did you know blood smells? You've been sleeping on the couch. Your fake blood can't smell like Iron Shini. I don't even want to know but Hidan even tasted it, he said it was really blood. Because he wanted to make sure before he went and told Itachi about it. Oh come the fuck on. Dude, that cut is A way to clean for having to go threw clothing and other things, but if you 'fell' then why did Hidan find a knife stained with blood under your mattress? See I use to cut so I know all those fucking tricks. sorry they don't work on me." Sasori stated.

I turn away from him. he grabs my wrist, trying to tug me to him.

"Maybe its best we don't see each other for a while, 'Sori." He is so shocked he lets go of my wrist. I continue walking.

Maybe it's best I shouldn't be seeing anyone else, either. I thought, walking down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

(Yumi's P.O.V.)

I sigh as Sasori explained to me why Shini had run off. "Dammit. And I actually liked Gaara, well that really fucking sucks. When he comes back in 20 minutes I'll have to tell him that's it's over. And if he _**EVER**_ goes near my sister again I'll kill him." Yumi said and grinned at Deidara like a psychopath. Yumi just grinned psychopathically and happily hugged him.

"Shini said she didn't want to see me anymore." Sasori said bluntly.

Deidara and I looked at him. Deidara then walked over and hugged Sasori. "sorry Saso-chan." He hugged me tightly.

"…." Sasori drawled. "Yup and damn fucking proud. I'm actually bi Danna." He said laughing.

"Theres no such thing as bi. That's just a gay guy that occasionally bangs a lady." Sasori said.

"Yeah just like your mom does. "Deidara said laughing.

"I know. I saw her." Sasori said in a deadpan voice.

Deidara was still hugged him, he then did one of those things that make him my Dei-Dei-chan. He gave Sasori a peck on the lips smiling. I, Hidan and Itachi all burst out laughing. (Well Itachi more chuckling then full on laughing, but as close as he got.)

Sasori gagged, rushing for water.

"The brats lips…THEY BUUUUUUUUUURN!"

"Yeah right like you and Blondie haven't fucking made out." Hidan said laughing. The entire room went quiet. Then Dei had another one of his 'shinning moments' He burst out laughing. "Damn right he's my hottie!" He said laughing his ass off.

"Tch, im leaving." Sasori growled, walking out of the door, "You should probably try calling Shini. She's pretty messed up."

"I already tried. I just got her answering machine it said: '…if this is my family, help yourself to anything you would like that was once mine, while im gone. To Sasori, I am so sorry. Im not strong enough for you.'" Yumi said sighing. "Apparently Hidan told me she went on a long vacation for awhile. Um… Itachi could I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" I ask. Itachi nods as the others leave.

"Yes?"

I look at him. "So how long have you liked Dei? I saw how jealous you were of Sori-danna." I say.

"I do not know what you are talking about. He's a good friend, nothing more."

"Uh-uh Itachi, before you stick to that, let me remind you I taught you how to tell what a persons feeling, their expressions. Hidan and Dei aswell as Sasori didn't notice, But I'm absolutely positive that you were looking at Sasori with contempt while Dei clung to him. Ya'know he actually likes you a lot to. I think you'd make a great couple and I'll help in any way I can Ita-chan." I say smiling sweetly. "I want my best friend to be happy and he will be with you."

"I won't discuss the impossibilities with a toddler. I am not weak."

"I never said you were… Is it toddler-ish for a girl to want her friends to be happy? I mean.. I thought that since, Dei actually really likes you, and you'd be good for him…." She sighed. "I was just hoping that maybe you guys would be happy together." I said alittle deflated and sounding alittle depressed.

"I do not want to talk about this with you. Relationships have only gotten me hurt, and I do not want it to happen again."

"What about your relationship with Hidan? That ended on good terms.. I don't want to see you hurt Ita-chan I want you happy. I just want you and Dei to be happy. Beside I know of a very good relationship. Your friendship with Sasori and your relationship with your little brother. Those always make you smile." I said smiling and held his hand. "I just want to see you really happy Itachi-chan."

"I gave up my right to smile long ago. And you know what I mean when I say 'relationship', Yumi. I don't think I can handle this anymore. If I break, who will be there to keep everyone else strong? I thought for a while it might be Shini, but now it looks like she isn't even coming back." By the look on Itachi's face, it looked like he wished he hadn't said that last part. I sigh lightly. "Look Itachi… I think all humans have a right to smile. You make everyone else so happy, I mean Sasuke always going on and on about what you two do together. I know you make him, and Dei aswell as Hidan so happy. I think you deserve the right to be happy Itachi." I say with all seriousness. "And as for the rest of us, if you break well then we'll have something to fix won't we? We'll be ok Itachi. You have to selfish every once in awhile and since you've raised Sasuke all you've done is take care of him, and of others. I just want you to be really happy and you aren't." I say and take a breath. "As for Shini this will all blow over in a few days or weeks. She'll be ok she just does this sometimes. It won't last two years let alone one months I can promise you that. My sister

Will be ok just trust me." I finish smiling at him. Itachi reached into his briefcase and pulled out a Walkman and a few tapes.

"These are mine and Shini's counseling session recordings. You will be surprised about what you find on them." And with that, Itachi left. I sigh and decide to put the first tape in and push play, what I hadn't known was that when Itachi had left, Deidara had slipped in and was just making sure I was ok. He stood in the corner as I pushed play.

"_Okay, Shini, Tell me, why are you here?"_

"_Because I need someone to talk to."_

"_Alright so what do you want to talk about? I know a lot's been going on with you lately."_

"_Hidan's treatment has become so much more expensive. I don't know if I'll be able to afford it anymore."_

I hear a sigh and I'm close to crying.

"_It's ok Shini, you know you have people who'll help you. Like me, and Yumi. All you have to do is ask." _Itachi's voice is comforting.

"_No! That's not it. The treatment is costing me so much more than money."_

I hear sadness in Itachi's voice.

"I know Shini. It's hard to see a loved one suffer from an illness."

Yumi remembered Itachi's cousin and best friend. He had been depressed and drowned himself, and Itachi found him. She remembered him calling his depression an illness.

"That's not quite it, either. He isn't the only one dying."

I was close to crying now. My sister, I'd always looked up to her because she had her shit together. I never quite got there, no matter how I tried. I wonder what Itachi thought about it.

"Shini…. I'm so sorry."

I could tell he wasn't being a shrink here, just a close friend of my sisters. I knew Itachi had always respected Shini. He'd also helped her get custody. I hated to see her in need of so much help, and I didn't realize it until it was too late.

Shini gave a forced laugh.

"_My, Itachi, how can you possibly be sorry if you do not know what it is to be sorry for?"_

"_I'm not going to sit here and pretend I get everything Shini. I would do that with everyone else. I'm not just your shrink, I'm your friend. I'm sorry because your situation and life are crap. But, I can say I've seen you go through worse. I want to help in any way I can." _

The honest tone in his voice shocked me just a little.

"_Are you sure you want to help me? I cant promise that you are going to make it through unscathed, if you do."_

I could picture the smirk on Itachi's face as she said this. Or the smirk he was trying to hide.

"Shini we've known each other for years. When have I ever been afraid of getting a little scarred up? I want to help. No matter what the cost."

Deidara and I silently nodded. Neither of us had ever known Itachi to care about danger, especially if he believed it was something he needed to do. Shini once told me that someone had tried to dump acid on her in her science class, and Itachi had pushed her out of the way, thus lighting his sleeve on fire accidentally with the Bunsen Burner.

"_You have no idea of the mess everything is. You will eventually be cleaning up my blood instead of my jumbled up thoughts." _That is where the tape ended.

Deidara walked over and sat down. "Ya'know for the years I've known your sis…. I never knew she was so fucked up." His voice resonated shock. I nodded. "Well, neither did I." I finally said.


	6. Chapter 6

(Sasuke P.O.V)

It's only now, after she's in the hospital that I realize all the rumors circulating about her. Yumi must have had it hard. She's been called everything under the sun, and it's not like she had any friends here. Her only friends didn't go to highschool here, or had graduate. I'm wondering how she survived that hell. Everyone's talking about her now, now that she's in the hospital. They had so many different opinions on how she came to be there. They said that she overdosed, that she tried to commit suicide, and that her sister had done it. Oh, and my favorite came from this girl who followed me around every day. She said that she did something horrible and the gang her sister and my brother hung out with tried to kill her. None of the stories could be farther from the truth. They all seemed so far away from the vulnerable girl I saw in my kitchen the other day. I realized that I had at one point, spread and even believed these rumors. If she did commit suicide, I wondered if it would be our fault? I mean we were the ones to torture her so much. I can't even remember hearing her say more then 5 sentences since highschool started. I've taken every class with her for that long, and I still couldn't describe her voice, and I doubt they could either. The people I surround myself with are insecure, and protect themselves with the insults they give others, and I am no different. Naruto had asked me what was up several times, I just blew him off. I didn't want to deal with the chipper blonde. I wondered if my friends and I were partly to blame. Yumi at the start of highschool had started a band. The pink haired girl had also been in one. Yumi's band one the talent show, and the girl had made them all miserable. One of the members got cancer, and passed away middle of the next year, the other two moved away. By then though, Yumi had given up. I suspected the bruises and ruined car had something to do with it. I wouldn't be surprised if both Deidara and Shini told her to quit. I looked up as I heard a group of boys pass by myself and the dobe.

"Are you kidding? I would sooner die that go to that girl's hospital bed." Kiba had been saying.

"But aren't you at least the slightest bit worried for her? I do after all consider her to be a friend." Sai said back. I knew Sai had spent time with Yumi. Yumi spent much of her time in the art department, and she had met Sai there. I was actually glad that she had atleast one person here who called her a 'friend.' "Have you heard the things about her?" Neji asked. "My uncle told me I couldn't go. Hinata asked to, and I said I'd go with." Neji said. Kiba shook his head. "The girl was a stuck up slut. She never talked to any of us. You are the only one Sai. I think the only reason is because you're an artist, or she wanted to screw you." Was Kiba's vulgar comment. The tell-tale sound of flesh against flesh resonated around the hall. Sai had smacked the boy.

"Don't you ever let me hear you say anything of the sort about Yumi again, or you will soon find my paintbrush somewhere you never wanted it to be." And with that, the boy walked ahead to his class. I was secretly glad Sai had did that. If the dobe hadn't grabbed me, Kiba would be in a lot worse trouble then just a few bruises. "Let's just go to class." He said and dragged me outside. "Now what the hell is going on?" He demanded of me. I sighed.

"She is my brother's friend's sister. I am simply worried about her, dobe." I didn't want to tell him the full truth. Naruto nodded, seeming to except it. "I know you have a love for the truth and all that jazz, but the girl was messed up and you know it. You saw the scars on her arms." Now that he mentioned it, I remembered the whole back of Yumi's arms being covered in scars. She also always seemed to have a new bruise of some kind. But one day, the bruises had faded and never came back. I scoffed, "I don't really care, dobe. My brother told me to look after her, and that is what I plan to do." That was the truth. Itachi had told me to tell him if anything happened at school. I had mentioned a few things to him, but nothing close to the truth remembered she was cone dragged into the office for having a bloody knife at school. Shini was out of the country with Daiichi, and Deidara had came to get her. Itachi had came to. I remembered the rumors that spread, as she walked out with my brother and his friend. I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"Dobe, I'm going to go visit her after school today. Maybe Sai would like to come. You have the same fifth period class as he does, can you see if he wants to come?" Naruto nodded. "Sure! See you then Teme!" He yelled and walked off as the final bell rang.

After school, I found Sai waiting with Naruto at the front gate, naruto bugging the poor boy about ramen. I waved the two boys over, "Thanks, Naruto. You don't have to go if you don't want to." Sai said. Naruto smiled. "I didn't plan on going. You two should go. I already stopped in yesterday and said hi, but she was asleep. I left her flowers though. See you!' THE hyper boy said and walked off, leaving Sai and me alone. I was actually happy the dobe didn't go. I didn't want him to see that I wasn't just 'looking after' Yumi, that I actually cared for the girl. I sighed and turned to Sai

"Be careful around her, okay? She's being a little over emotional right now."

Sai nodded. "Makes sense." He said as we walked over to my car. HE silently got in the passenger seat, and I slid into the driver seat and started the car. We pulled out of the school drive, and took Sai a few moments before he said anything else. "Yumi told me what happened. It's nice to see her making friends. I've known her since I moved." Sai had moved to this school 3 years previous. For the first year everyone though of him as a freak. I knew he must relate to Yumi more then I ever could in that way.

"Yeah, I remember how I would always see her talking with you during lunch. But strangely enough, I've never seen you hang out with her after school." I said and glanced at the apathetic boy, who shrugged.

"She always told me she had to do something after school every day, or her sister grounded her. I'm sure the first thing was a lie, but from what I hear, her sister is a hard ass." Sasuke nodded. "I've met her, she's tough." I replied, thinking about Shini.

"Yeah, and she got really busy when she got a boyfriend. HE goes to a different school, and is a few years older. I never told anyone, but after he started hanging around her bruises started showing up. I saw her coming out of the girls room sobbing, She was never that bad before him." Sai said. I only gaped at him.

"I'm sorry, Sai, but that is fucking retarded. Why didn't you tell anyone, or call her and ask her about it, at least?" Sai stared at me like I was a fucking moron.

"I did ask her about it, multiple times. I even met the guy and told him to stop. Everytime I talked to her about it, she just blew me off. I couldn't get a straight answer. She was always making excuses, claiming she could handle it. She told me a few weeks ago she'd talk to Deidara about it. I decided to let go, figuring she had it together." Sai said, monotonously. I sighed, knowing how this boy felt. Yumi could make you believe anything. She could make you believe that a dog was a goose, just by changing the tone of her voice. I pulled in to the hospital parking lot and checked both Sai and myself in. We walked up to the floor, deciding to not take the elevator. When we got there, Itachi and Hidan were outside of Yumi's room talking. "Whats up?" I ask them both. "Hey brats." Was Hidans reply. I hadn't asked him though, I was looking at Itachi. He seemed to be thinking.

"We were trying to decide how to break the news to Yumi. Something awful has happened."

I saw Sai pale, and I felt sick. Yumi was already dealing with so much, I wasn't sure she could handle more.

"What is it? I want to be the one to tell her." Sai and I said at the same time. Hidan sighed shakily.

"Shini is gone. Itachi listened to the message she left on her phone and concluded that it was a fucking suicide note. We haven't even told Red yet."

Both of our mouths dropped. WE couldn't believe it.

Itachi shook his head. "I don't think she'll be alive much longer. You can't file a missing person's report for another 8 hours. I don't even think they'll find her. We've looked everywhere." My brother looked sick, like he wanted to die himself.

"I'm going to tell her Shini left. I won't let you tell her all the truth. She can't deal with it." Sai finally said. He was protective of her. Itachi sighed, "Make sure to prepare her before hand. I don't want her to break, too." My brother was scared, I could tell.

"How do you plan to tell Sasori?" I asked Hidan.

"I've got Blondie doing that right now."

(Sasori P.O.V.)

"Sasori, can I talk to you for a minute?" Deidara asked from the doorway of my room. I knew something was wrong the moment he said my name. He usually called me 'Danna' or 'Senpia', I couldn't remember him using my name ever. I turned away from my puppet work to look at the blonde.

"What do you want, brat?" I said looking at him.

"Well… You heard the message Shini left…" Deidara looked down. I had heard it, I couldn't stop hearing it. "Itachi listened to it…He said it's…It's a suicide note Danna…Shini's not coming back." Deidara finally choked out. He wasn't good with emotions, unless it was with that little girl. I understood he was trying. I registered his tone and actions, before I realized what he had actually said.

"W-what?" My voice shook. It just didn't compute with me, the thought of Shini committing suicide. She always seemed so strong, so in touch with the world around her. I was too shocked to even contemplate tears.

"She… She's not coming back? She's leaving me, like Granny did?" I whispered, not believing this.

I felt Arms wrap around me and I realized Deidara was holding me tightly. "I..I…" Deidara stuttered. He was never good with dealing with grief. No matter what side of it. "I…she has to…she has to come back." I said, my voice suddenly breaking.


End file.
